HSM 2
by x0lid0wun xx3
Summary: My own version of HSM 2. Enjoy
1. Summer

**Okay .. Im a Troypay fan and I think it'd be really cool if they were paired up in the movie. But of course .. he belongs to Gabriella. But in this story, I'm going to write my OWN version of High School Musical 2. If you don't like it, you know don't even bother reading. All the details isn't in this fanfic and I've added details of my own. Nothing belongs to me .. but the idea does [;  
**

* * *

Troy Bolton thought of what he could do over the summer as he stared out of his window this morning. Today was the last day of school and he didn't know what to expect. When he finally got the strength to get up from his bed, he quickly got to the shower and after 10 minutes he was done. He has put on his usual jeans and his best shirt. A blue and gray striped polo shirt.

When he got to school, everybody was just so excited. Cheerleaders has made up a new song about going to summer vacation and it was pretty good. It wasn't one of those songs that was just over the top. But his last class was with Mrs. Darbus. She blabbed and blabbed and went on with the whole cherish the summer memories.

"Couldn't Mrs.Darbus just be quite and let us have a little fun at the last day of school ?" Chad whispered from behind him.

"I know. But what does she want us to cherish anyways ?" he said back.

"Dude .. I cant believe your actually listening !"

Jason, one of his friends, threw a hand up. Mrs.Darbus called his name. "So what was your favorite summer memory Mrs.Darbus ?"

_Does he always have to ask something ?_ Everybody sneered and smirked and looked at him. He looked around and shrugged.

The clock ticked and Troy felt a funny feeling in his stomach. He sneered and felt an excited feeling under his gut. The clock ticked louder and louder in his ears. But finally the little hand finally passed through 12 and the bell rang wild. Everybody yelled, threw papers around and just clapped.

_Finally ... summer's a few steps away._

Troy stepped out of the room, carrying Gabriella behind his back, Chad danced around with the cheerleaders. It was just a whole blast of fun. But Troy had to get his stuff from his lockers. Gabriella and him said goodbye to each other and headed to their own lockers. Chad, Zeke and Jason followed him.

"So Troy what are you doing this summer ?" Chad asked.

"Basketball probably ?" Troy said sarcasticly remembering what he did during christmas vacation. He chuckled a little at his own joke and memory. His friends did the same. "But for real. I really got to get an account. Im thinking about college dude. I have to save money. I want to buy a car."

Taylor passed by them winking at Chad.

"Yeah I have to get that cutie in my ride. " Chad said. He sounded as if he was joking and Troy knew he was being serious. He shook his head away and headed to Gabriella's locker. He just couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

**A/N : That's it for the first chapter. Sorry I know its a little short but five reviews till I add the next chapter (**


	2. Jobs

**_aurora528_ and _TroypayisLOVE _dont worry there WILL be Ryella. I love them too and I already planned to put some of that in my story .**

* * *

"So have you found any summer jobs yet ?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, Troy. Tonight was their first official summer vacation and there was 2 months and a half more to go. He held her close as they stared out at the dark blue sky filled with stars and transparent clouds. 

"Not yet. But Im still in a search for one." he told her.

She sniffed him by the neck and made a sour facial expression. "You smell like sweat." she muttered.

"Why thank you. It's the new fragrance you now. Its better than axe." he teased her. She giggled. He stood up and helped her out. "Look, I need to get going. Dad and them are probably waiting for me at home. Sides, I think Im allergic to my new perfume."

Gabriella chuckled once again and said their goodbyes to each other. Gabriella looked back and waved and he waved back. He stared at her delirious lips. He's always wanted to kiss her but couldn't muster up the courage to.

When he got home his dad and his friends was already there sharing a laugh and drinking lemonade.

"Hey Troy." His Dad, Coach Bolton greeted him. His friends did the same.

"Where were you ?" Chad asked

"Oh I just thought I'd dropped by to Gabriella."

"Uh-hum." Zeke said.

The phone rang but Troy and his friends kept on talking. Until he noticed that his dad wasn't getting the phone. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Hello ?" he said finally picking it up.

"Hi is this the Bolton's resident ?" a man's voice boomed out from the other end of the line. Usually the people who called his home wasn't this polite.

"Uh yeah whose this ?"

"Hi let me introduce myself. Im Mr.Fulton and I work at the L&S country club. We are looking for applicants. Maybe you might be interested ?"

"Uhm yeah but how do you know I am ?" Troy couldn't really hear what the guy was saying. He hushed his dad and his friends.

"I bet that's Gabriella." his dad said. "He blush like that when there talking."

They all laughed. Troy pretended not to hear and went on. He suggested if some of his friends could work there and lucky for him he agreed. After a moment or so, he was done. He sat on top of the counter and pretended like nothing happened and he has been there ever since.

"What was that all about ?" his dad asked.

"Oh .. nothing." he said casually.

"Come on Troy." Chad begged. "Was that the mountain lion Sharpay ? Scared to tell us ?"

"No it's not and you know she's kind of cute. But yeah. Guess what ?"

"What ?" they all asked at once.

"I got a JOB !"


	3. Right One

** Omigosh when I looked at my inbox today, it was full of subscriptions & reviews & favorite story to this story. Thanks for everyone !**

* * *

Troy walked in the L&S pool club and Sharpay Evans, the owner's daughther, spotted him and she sneered. His long legs walking into her doors. She liked what she was seeing so far.He walked in with his friends following from behind him. He waved and at first she thought he was waving to her but when she actually looked at where his eyes was staring, he was waving from somebody that seemed to be where the lifeguard was. 

_ Impossible .. he's not waving at Javier is he?_,she thought. She looked up and in astonishment, her jaw dropped and looked closely if that was what she was seeing. But when she passed Ryan Evans, her twin brother, she tipped over and fell into the 10 feet pool. Ryan tried to grab her by the arm but it was no use. He was already too late. The girl Troy was waving at rushed to the pool and grabbed her by the arm but she was still making jibberish noises.

She was right. It was her. It was Gabriella Montez. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !?" she roared.

"Im the new lifeguard !" she sneered like nothing was wrong.

"Wait are you okay ?" Troy rushed over to them.

"Who are you talking to, Gabriella or Sharpay ?" Taylor asked with a teasing voice.

"No Im talking about Sharpay .. " Troy said seriously. It shut everyone up even Gabriellaand Sharpay. Gabriella was laughing about Taylor's joke. Her face expression went blank and Sharpay was just in shock. It was the first time he was ever worried about her. He gave her a hand and pulled her up with not of their strength. He hander her a towel and she wrapped it around her body. She was shivering. Together, they walked up to the locker room with Sharpay in his arms.

* * *

Ryan was eating his turkey sandwich and walked around the golf club. Nobody was around since all the workers was working and Sharpay was somewhere with Troy. He took a bite of his sandwich. He walked past the "China" golf course and when he tilted his head to the side, he saw Gabriella staring out of the blue sky. At first he just walked thinking that he didn't see anybody. But then after seconds, he took steps back and squinted his eyes. It was Gabriella. He took a bite of his sandwich before walking towards her. 

"Hey."

Gabriella looked up. She smiled at him weakly not getting up. But she knew she sould have since now she knew he was one of her boss. Instead he sat down by her.

"Whats wrong ?" he asked. No reply. He stared at his sandwich. "Is it Troy ?"

Gabriella looked away from the spot she was staring at and they were both staring at his sandwich. "Yeah."

"You want some ?" Ryan offered her the sandwich. Gabriella keenly took it and took a bite from the other end of the sandwich where Ryan's mouth didn't touch it.

"It's just that .. why was he so worried about Sharpay ?" she asked barely making it tearless.

"Well .. you know sometimes .. things go weird. But do you really want to be with someone like him ?"

"You know this is the first time he's ever done this to me."

Ryan looked at her. "Sometimes .. the right one could be standing in front of you." with that, he tood up and walked away.


End file.
